


Everything Ends

by adriiadventures



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knew everything would end, sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Ends

Drip, drip, drip. Splashes fell against the window behind Rose. The perpetual torrent echoed only briefly in the back of her mind- she couldn't be bothered to give it a second glance. Her knees lifted to her chin, she sat and knitting furiously. It would be a scarf, if given a day or two, a wide kaleidoscope of what she imagined were Kanaya's favorite colors. Starting and ending with green, sections of reds, blues, and purples were mixed in.

 The colors reminded her a bit of Kanaya herself. Always bright and burgeoning with a desire to do something (usually, it was creating more fashionable clothing), Rose couldn't help but envy her girlfriend. She had her own hobbies to enjoy, her own friends to talk to, her own life to live. Kanaya's life seemed much more riveting. _Ah, but the grass is always green on the other side._

Her gaze flittered over to her laptop. She licked her lips in anticipation- she knew that if she opened it, Kanaya would most likely bombard her with messages. Rose didn't want these events to arise; today, she was determined to be alone. Solitude wasn't foreign to her, but today it was necessary. Distractions were unneeded instead of necessary, and Kanaya would only serve to wake her up from her serenity.

An important event was occurring at that very moment; she simply decided to ignore the strife happening between her mother and who-knows-who on the roof, and the fact that part of the rain was a certain shade of ruby. Her mother would survive, she always did, and she almost felt commiseration for the bleeding stranger on the roof.

Rose cocked her head to the side as she heard yet another mystifying sound- laughter. Her lips twitched with amusement. Was it the insane laughter of a dying fool? Could it possibly be victorious laughter emerging from her mother? No, the last one was completely improbable. So preposterous that it was most likely correct guess- her mother was always committing strange acts to unnerve and one-up Rose.

The needles hit the desk with a soft metallic sound as she rose from her chair. She quietly excited the room, navigating around the purple clothing scattered about. Her eyes met with the gargantuan wizard statue in front of the stairs. Her shoulders lowered with a sigh as she turned towards the kitchen. Tempted by the alcoholic beverages strewn on the counter tops-  _what kind of mother left alcohol in accessible areas, anyways?-_ she opened the refrigerator and "made" cereal.

Heels clicked on the floor in the distance as Rose abruptly froze by the vacuum. _That was over relatively quickly. She is improving in strength, even now in her old age. When will she reach her limits?_ Slowly backing up, she sneaked behind the stairs and around the other way. Mom was most likely dusting the stupid wizard near the front door. If she was careful enough, she could travel back upstairs undetected. 

She slithered back upstairs and back into her refuge in the cover of darkness.  Picking up her needles, she resumed where she had left off in her masterpiece. Her thoughts drifted off to Dave, John, and Jade. She could only hope they were not experiencing the same fate she was currently undergoing. _It is not a dreadful fate, not yet._

Rose knew she was in a dream bubble. How else could things possibly be so perfect? Even if for just a short while, she was intent on ignoring the blaring fact that she was dead and enjoy the calming peace she would have experienced had the wretched game not transpired. She knew everything would end sooner or later.


End file.
